1:99 Pillow talk: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Take a step back to the end of series 1: Who did go to bed with whom?
1. Chapter 1

_This is set after the end of Judgement. Makepeace's friend Sarah was raped and murdered a week before her wedding. Sarah's father was an old associate of Spikings – Sir Lionel Hackett, he had abducted a murder suspect Bates – the wrong guy._

Dempsey dropped Harry back at her home,

"You OK?" He asked with genuine concern

"Tired, I could sleep for a week" she replied

"I could sleep a week with you" Dempsey offered

"You couldn't"

"You're right; we wouldn't actually sleep much of the time"

Makepeace got out of the car, "I'm sure you'll find someone to share your bed Dempsey, now mine is waiting for me." Before he could answer she turned around to face him and continued "Thank you for your support today"

Dempsey smiled softly; Makepeace noticed the difference between that and his usual lecherous grin, "See you in the office" he half asked, half stated.

"Thursday, I've got things to take care of tomorrow"

"I'll do the paper work then for you" Dempsey offered

"That's part of your job Dempsey" Makepeace pointed out, shaking her head wondering how he could make what he should be doing sound like a favour.

Dempsey drove off, going directly home, throwing his shirt on to a pile of laundry he crashed on his bed, pulling the duvet over his eyes to darken the room a little he spoke out loud "Actually Harry I'm dog tired too, sleep well"

Harry spoke to Sarah's fiancé on the phone and arranged to visit; she also offered to help with any funeral arrangements. She made herself a cup of tea took it up to bed. It was stone cold when she woke.

Sir Lionel Hackett was admitted to hospital rather than taken to the station.

For once Spikings was grateful to Dempsey who managed to make Bates disappear into the ether.

Bates had been allowed to go home once released from the Judges threats and Dempsey visited him on Wednesday morning. Dempsey reported to Spikings that he had merely pointed out to Bates that if he pressed the Judges error the police force would throw the book at him for stealing, driving under the influence, failing to come forward and thus hampering police enquiries and for attempted murder of his mother (although Dempsey guessed it was a pure accident). By the time Dempsey pointed out to Bates how easy it was to get mixed up in the low life if you acted like it and Bates was pleading his sorrow for his mis-demeanours and promising to be good he had completely forgotten the judge by the time Dempsey left.

With the rapist in custody Sarah Hackett's body was released for burial and the funeral took place the following Thursday by which time the Judge was released from hospital where he was being treated for a nervous breakdown. Harry took the Wednesday off to help with preparations.

Dempsey wondered if he should go to the funeral or not, he never went to funerals of cases he dealt with but this was Harry's friend and he wondered if that made a difference. Makepeace hadn't said anything other than she had two days off, one to help with the various preparations, the other the day of the funeral. Dempsey found himself caring about how Makepeace was coping. He wanted to ask her but didn't know how, he had tried very hard not to make any quips, Makepeace had noticed and presumed he was in a mood with her and guessed it must be because she had called him a bastard. It didn't quite square up she reflected back: immediately after her outburst he had held her to comfort her so kindly; gentle yet firm and reassuring and he had worked so hard on the case she couldn't imagine him holding that against her but she could come up with no other reason as to why he was so silent. He hadn't even asked about the funeral even though on more than one occasion she had told him about plans for it.

Spikings solved Dempsey's problem by asking him and Chas to hold the fort whilst he attended the funeral, He would support His Lordship for the day.

Thus on the Thursday Harry looked around the packed church trying to spot Dempsey, but she just saw all the wedding guests, wearing black instead of their finery. It brought tears to her eyes. The church was packed she told herself he must be at the back somewhere. She wandered through all the guests, for many it was just a different opportunity to catch up with people they hadn't seen for years. She stopped and accepted condolences on behalf of the family from many as she passed through the reception and dining rooms of the Hackett residence.

"Are you looking for someone in particular dear?"

"No, No" Harry reassured yet another family member, but felt she was hopeless at lying and a terrible actor. Spikings was no help; His Lordship had attached himself to his lapel it seemed and never let him go, talking frequently and loudly about Malaysia and needing to be reminded what the occasion was. He really wasn't fit mentally or physically.

Eventually Harry arrived back home, as she walked through her door her answer machine was flashing at her. She automatically hit the play button and listened as she took her shoes off, then her coat. Dempsey's voice rang out.

"Hi ya Princess I thought you'd like to know I managed to supervise SI10 for a whole day without shooting anyone." He paused trying to say what he had rang for "Well actually I rang to find out how your day went, I'm sure you did good, err… if you want to talk or you want some company phone back, but I guess you might be better off with one of your hot baths, a glass of wine and an early night."

Harry smiled, relieved that Dempsey's absence was explained and actually grateful for his offer of conversation or company. She started to wander up stairs grateful for the offers but deciding the bath was what she really needed.

"If you don't feel up to coming in tomorrow I'll cover for you, you can do all the desk work for me in return."

"No way Dempsey – you're a lazy American oaf" she spoke back to the answer phone and paused on the stairs in case he continued

The answer machine was quiet so she continued to climb the stairs

"Good night Harry" His voice carried a gentleness she wasn't used to.

Dempsey had put the phone down quietly; he had wanted to say something but didn't know what, so after a pause he had said goodnight and after another pause wondering what the right thing to say would be just hung up. He doubted that Makepeace would be that bothered.

As she heard the words goodnight Harry she felt his arms hold her firmly against his chest, his hand stroke her hair and his head touch hers. She could hear the London traffic and see the Thames lit at night.

He could be such a kind and caring partner at times and right now she really appreciated the support he had given her.

She ran her bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Dempsey's phone rang. "Yo"

"Hi Jim I've just got in from LA and wondered if you fancy a little something"

"A little something?" Dempsey's eyes brightened

"I'm not tired yet and it's some time since we've caught up with each other"

Dempsey's mind was running on over drive, so far he had worked out it was an English accent, so it wasn't anybody from the US. "Which company you flying with now?" He asked, trying to sound as if he knew who he was talking to and hoping that would jog his memory

"Pan Am still, why? Do you think I've changed?"

"No, no, just thinking out loud", he was still desperate "Say how long is it since last time?"

"Jim, probably about 6 weeks, it's Julie, long brown hair, we met at the Bowling Alley, I bowled you over…" she wasn't stupid, he had no idea who she was

"Hey yeh, I remember… Julie, you were off to New York and I told you where to look up a few good bars"

"I did that, you want to hear how I got on?"

"Sounds good. Where are you now?"

"I'm just about to leave Heathrow."

"How about meeting at Bar Balanca Piccadilly Circus in half an hour"

"Sure"

As he put a clean shirt on Makepeace was far from his mind, he decided to take his car, it was easier to invite her back if he was driving; he just hoped he would recognise her, he had some vague recall of a girl he took out a few times around that time, but hadn't lost any of his heart to her and when she faded off the scene after a couple of days because she was back on rotas he had thought no more of her.

He quite liked the idea of chatting about the big apple though; he still felt home sick and missed people from work, as well as his family, however coming to the UK had made one or two things a little easier though he had to admit to himself.

He trawled through his mind and ordered a pint and a Bacardi and coke for Julie; he thought he could remember her drinking that.

She was actually quite impressed he had remembered correctly and when she arrived they took their drinks from the bar where Dempsey had been waiting to some seats tucked away in the corner by a window.

Julie had taken his advice and visited the bars he had recommended so conversation flowed well, Dempsey ordered more drinks, supping his pints slowly whilst Julie was getting through the Bacardi more quickly.

At 9.45 Makepeace was sitting in bed, finishing her 3rd glass of wine and feeling the full exhaustion of the day and occasion multiply themselves together was about to have an early night. She might be tired but she felt quite at peace, she had enjoyed her long relaxing bath, and the wine, as she made to switch the bedside lamp out she knocked the phone with her wrist. She picked up the receiver and dialled, there was no instant reply, the answer machine cut in. So much for being at the end of the phone she thought, then berated herself slightly, it was fair to assume she wasn't going to contact him by now she told herself. She left her message and slept soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

The landlord threw them out at 11.30 and Dempsey invited Julie home for that little something she had offered when she had phoned.

She walked slightly nervously into his flat and looked around, taking in the furniture, the gym equipment on one side. "Here have a seat", Dempsey sat her down and offered her another drink. "How about I open us a bottle of wine" he asked

"Sure", she still felt slightly nervous

He moved around the room, turning on the table lamp, putting on a tape and turning off the main light. In the half light the answer machine blinked more obviously, with out thinking Dempsey pressed play and started to listen whilst he twisted the cork screw into the bottle of red wine. Harry's voice came over loud and clear

"_Uh Dempsey, I guess you're not in now so I can't take up your offer, well actually not that I was going to anyway it's just that I wanted to say thank you for phoning and for the message and_… she had paused whilst she thought what else she had wanted to say …_I had my bath, and the wine like you suggested_."

A second message started _"And by the way, you already owe me months of worth of paperwork so don't try that one"_ she sounded much more feisty now and back to normal Dempsey thought, he laughed at her out loud but the message hadn't finished, Like Dempsey earlier she had paused trying to decide whether to hang up or continue talking to the machine _"Night"_ she said in soft tones that made Julie sit up straight

Dempsey had poured two glasses of wine and was walking over to Julie when he automatically replied "Night Harry"

Julie looked at him aghast; She took the wine, put the glass down and stared at Dempsey "And she is?" she demanded

"My partner"

"Your partner?"

"Yeh, I work with her"

"Is that all?"

"That's all, believe me that's all", he tried to get his arm around her but Julie was having none of it

"You said good night to her"

"It was a recorded message" Dempsey was beginning to get irate but he tried to keep himself in check, else he could see his something walking out of the door.

"And you said 'night'"

"Did I? So what?"

"You don't think that's a bit like… well with me here"

"No, you're here so you and I can enjoy a little something, She's in Clapham asleep having had one of her deep baths some wine and early night."

Julie showed visible shock on her face at his intimate knowledge of what another woman was doing "I don't think I'm that cheap I know I don't mean anything to you, I know you couldn't remember who I was…"

He interrupted "I got the Bacardi and coke right though"

"May be that was luck"

"Maybe I'm looking forward to my something" He stroked her hair, looked into her eyes with a soulful look and tipped his glass of wine to her lips; she gave in and accepted a sip. Dempsey placed his glass down next to hers. "Now let's leave work behind and move on to play", his arm drew her in and he kissed her.

Julie enjoyed the kiss, he certainly had been a good companion for the evening (as he had been on the previous times he had taken her out) and she had liked what she had heard about him whilst touring his recommended bars in New York.

Yes he was an absolute charmer and a great flirt apparently but he was incredibly loyal to his women and so she had decided to look him up again when she had a chance. He had made her laugh in the pub and seemed to enjoy her stories so she had accepted his invitation back. In truth it was what she was trying to propose when she had rang him and spoke about a little something. She pushed the incident with the answering machine to the back of her mind as she broke apart and sipped her own wine. She held his eye contact and watched him sip his and allowed his hand to caress her leg.

"How long are you likely to stay over here?" she asked

"Not sure, I'd like to go back soon I think it's just that I have a small problem with work and going back."

"You don't like working over here then?" She asked disappointed

"Sometimes" he replied, and paused, she waited "sometimes it's good other times this place sucks"

"You're a cop yeh?"

"Yeh"

"You good?"

"I think so, Harry says I'm an egoistical gun ho American who never does any desk work and has complete disregard for the rules."

"She's the woman on the answer machine"

"Yeh", Dempsey failed to repress a grin, Julie noticed it

"Is she right?" she asked

"Probably, she usually thinks she is. But I'm the one with the hunches and I've got a hunch we can do even better than we did just now", his hand moved away from her leg and one arm pulled her close again and the other hand held her hair.

After a while they broke apart and he led her upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang at 6.45am. Dempsey reached out and picked up the receiver "Dempsey" he wasn't awake enough to say anything else, his name was the easiest thing. He noticed the woman lying in the bed next to him stir and listen. The voice on the phone cut through to his conscious

"Harry" he sat up "You sleep ok?"

_"Perfectly, thank you"_ She quite liked this thoughtful Dempsey _"I'll pick you up in half an hour" she was saying "Chas has been on the phone we need to speak to Riley about the Jasmine case, he'll meet us at Paddington Station at 7.40."_

"And breakfast?"

_"I'll treat you if promise not to shout at the waitress staff"_

"I don't" he defended

_"You do it so frequently you don't even realise"_

"I like my coffee with my breakfast"

_"Stop arguing and get dressed Dempsey"_

Dempsey looked to his side, "any chance of making that 45 minutes?" he asked as he thought about how he could spend that time.

_"Just be ready"_

He hung up and looked at Julie, "DS Makepeace is one hard task master" he said as his hand cruised her body and his eyes locked on to her face.

Julie knocked his hand away and Dempsey was shocked, he wondered what he had done. "Makepeace?" she questioned

Dempsey wondered where this was about to fly off to. "You know her?"

"Harry your partner is Makepeace?"

"Yeh, Harry Makepeace. Why?"

"You talk in your sleep"

"Oh you don't want to worry about that"

"Oh but I do", she sounded serious and pushed his hands away again. She looked at him "You have no idea do you?"

"No and I won't unless you tell me - that much I do know"

"When you talked about make peace in your sleep I thought you were dreaming about some policing problem, then when you kissed my neck and murmured make peace I thought it was the same as make love not war but now I know."

"Good because I don't know what on earth you are going on about"

"You talk to her in your sleep!" Julie removed herself from the bed

"What?"

"Tell me are you cheating on her?"

"On who?"

"Are you in a relationship with that Harry Makepeace?"

"NO I TOLD YOU, SHE'S MY PARTNER"

"You told me she was work"

"She is"

"Jim let me tell you one thing, no make that two. One - she is not just work and two don't worry I won't phone you again." she pulled her clothes on. "I've just realised why you were sitting by your phone - you were waiting for her to phone weren't you? No don't bother answering I'm not going to be part of some thing extra on the side" She put on her shoes, smoothed her hair with her hands "I'll get a taxi"

As Harry pulled up outside she saw Dempsey and a slim woman coming out of the main entrance. Harry felt a wave of disappointment ripple through her. Dempsey was talking to Julie but she defiantly ignored him and got into the waiting taxi. Dempsey watched it drive off, and then noticing Harry's car opened the passenger door and sat in. "Don't say anything" Dempsey spoke, the same words echoed out of Harry this wasn't going to be a fun breakfast after all.


End file.
